


Seeing Other People

by MyVoxNihili



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, These two belong with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVoxNihili/pseuds/MyVoxNihili
Summary: Ali Krieger fell in love with Ashlyn Harris and that scared her so she told her she wanted to see other people. But now Ashlyn showed up to a party with someone else and Ali knows she messed up.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Ashlyn Harris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Seeing Other People

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this out of boredom in this quarantine. Inspired by the song Seeing Other People by MacKenzie Porter. Highly recommend a listen.
> 
> For context, this takes place early on in their relationship - just after they started dating. Ali lives in Germany and Ash stayed in the U.S.

“I can’t believe she brought a date.” You thought you muttered it low enough so that nobody could hear you but the immediate response from your left tells you otherwise.

“Why?” Megan looks at you with a quirked eyebrow, like she _knows_.

You struggle to come up with an adequate response “because…” you sigh, “because this is your celebration and she’s flaunting her relationship.”

You look around at the entire team, gathered in the vast backyard for Megan’s party. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Well, everyone but you.

Megan shrugs like she’s unfazed, “It doesn’t bother me. Plus she’s hot.”

When you turn to look at her you’re sure your eyes look like they’re about to pop out of your head. “You think she’s hot?!”

Megan looks absolutely amused at your reaction which irritates your even more. Ugh what does she know.

You secretly agree with her though. The girl currently clinging to Ashlyn has legs that go on for days, shiny blonde hair that somehow looks angelic. She’s probably not even a size zero. You imagine that she’s probably a model or an actress or some equally glamorous job. Whatever it is you’ve decided that she’s better than you in every way.

You were shocked when Ashlyn walked in with someone and even more shocked when they walked in holding hands. She never held your hand in public — a small part of you is able to acknowledge that it was mostly your fault she never did that. But still it feels wrong to see Ash with someone that’s not you.

A cheery Sydney Leroux skips up to join you and Megan. You almost miss the knowing look exchanged between the two. Almost.

Sydney looks at you like you like she knows the internal battle you’re fighting, “Kriegs if you keep staring at that girl like that she’s going to spontaneously combust.”

Megan snickers but quickly raises her hands up in surrender when she seeks the look you’re giving her.

“Shut up Syd” You honestly want to be anywhere but here right now.

Sydney bumps your shoulder, “C’mon Kriegs what are you doing? Go get your girl.”

You feel the anger coursing through you because she’s not ‘your girl’ “I said shut up Sydney!” Your anger causes you to squeeze the beer can and spill its contents on your dress.

Then everyone turns around to look at the three of you and you wish you were invisible. Even Ash looks over and you see the concern written all over her face and you wish she didn’t look at you like that. Your eyes meet for a second and you quickly look away.

You look down before anyone else can make eye contact and run into the house and make your way to the bathroom.

You shut the door and start dabbing at the spilled beer on your dress. Its no use, the dress is white. You’ll probably have to throw it away.

It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. Ashlyn brought a date and they’re serious enough that Ashlyn is bringing her to team hangouts and holding her hand in public. They’ll probably move in and Ashlyn will fall in love with her and marry her. You’re going to have to see the love of your life be happy with somebody else. All because you were too stubborn to get your head out of your ass and admit that you love her.

You catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and realize there are tears streaming down your face. Great, now everyone will know how pathetic you are.

A knock at the door draws you out of your spiral.

“Ali?” Your breath stops for a second. You know that voice. Its your favorite voice to hear when you wake up and the last voice you want to hear before you go to sleep.

You try to compose yourself, “I’m fine Ashlyn.” Its no use, your voice breaks as you say her name.

“Can you please open the door?” You hear the love in her voice and you know you don’t deserve it.

You debate opening the door but you know she’s not going to go away. Not after she knows you’ve been crying.

You slowly open the door and she slips in. You lean with your back against the sink and she stands against the wall opposite from you. She looks like she’s trying to put as much space as possible between the two of you.

She looks at you and waits for you to speak. She knows you will. You can’t help yourself.

You can’t take her looking at you like that anymore and you blurt out “Why’d you bring her?”

Her eyebrows furrow for a second, almost as if she forgot about the model she left outside. Then she looks down at the floor as if she feels guilty.

She sighs before she whispers, “You wanted us to see other people.”

“I though that seeing other people was something I wanted until I saw other people with you.” You mumbled it but you know she heard you. You know you have no right to be jealous but you can’t help it that you still think of her as yours.

She looks up, shocked that you’ve admitted that. She takes two steps forward to close the distance with you, silently asking you if its okay. You nod and she immediately puts her arms around your waist, burying her head in your neck.

She sighs like she’s been wanting to do this all her life and you feel her warm breath causing goosebumps on your neck. You sigh too…this is what you’ve wanted since she walked out of your apartment three months ago.

Nothing else matters when you’re in her arms. You feel safe. Wanted. Loved.

You can’t help but voice the thought, “I love you.” It comes out in one breath. Almost like a prayer.

That’s exactly how you meant it — a silent prayer to whatever god existed that Ashlyn would come back to you.

“Ali” she tries to pull away but you put your arms around her neck, locking her in place.

“No. Let me say this before I lose my nerve.” You look into her eyes letting her see your conviction and she nods, allowing you to continue.

“I’m sorry. I messed up. I got scared that of how much I love you and… I guess I thought that when I went to Germany you’d see that you deserve more than someone who can’t even be in the same country as you.”

You pause, thinking of how miserable you’ve been without her, “I only told you that I wanted us to see other people because I thought that’s what you wanted.”

She interrupts you then, “I’ve only ever wanted you Alex” She squeezes your waist for emphasis.

“And I want you Ash.”

She sighs, looking away from you and you can see the gears turning in her head.

“I want you too but what happens the next time you get scared? I can’t do this back and forth thing with you. I can’t be in a relationship with someone who’s waiting for things to go wrong so she can run.”

“I know and I’m sorry but these 3 months have been hell. I though it’d be easy to go back to living the life I had before you but I can’t. Everything reminds me of you. I can’t sleep because you’re not there. I can’t even drink my coffee in the morning without thinking about how you should be there with me. I don’t know how it happened but you became a part of me — like an extra limb I didn’t know I needed.”

You pull her hand from your waist and put it over your heart, “I don’t know how to be anything but yours.”

She opens her mouth to speak but she’s stopped by a knock at the door, “Is everything okay in there?” Its Megan.

“Just a sec,” you manage to say.

“Look Ashlyn, I know that I messed everything up between us and you didn’t deserve that. But I’m asking for a second chance to fix it. I promise you everything will be different. I lost you it made me realize that I don’t want to be without you. But if you don’t want to try again, I’ll understand.” You say that last part quietly, scared of your own words.

You move to go towards the door but she stops you, puts a hand on your cheek, caressing it like she’s done countless times before.

You’re looking into each other’s eyes, passion simmering beneath. She looks down at your lips and your breath hitches.

Her face inches closer, her lips hovering above yours, “I have always loved you. I choose you Alex.” She finally kisses you and for the first time in three months you feel alive.

This. Her. Its all you’ve ever wanted. As her tongue slips past your lips you make a vow to never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feel free to follow my tumblr: myvox-nihili.


End file.
